fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Tour 2
Mario Kart Tour''' ' 2' is a mobile game in the Mario Kart series and sequel and remake to the Mario Kart Tour. It is the 4th Mario Series mobile game overall, following Super Mario Run, Dr. Mario World and Mario Kart Tour , the 10th main installment in the Mario Kart series, and the 17th installment overall. Like Super Mario Run, it is free-to-start from the App Store and Google Play. The game reuses many assets from Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, and Mario Kart 8, as well as returning gameplay mechanics such as gliding and character specific special items, the game use many old mechanics from original Mario Kart Tour and introduce own mechanics like a Exclusive Characters or Training Mode. The game officially launched for both iOS and Android devices on April 3, 2021.'' ''Gameplay'' Gameplay don't change strongly, but some new mechanics are added as well. ''Multiplayer'' '''''DON'T EDIT THIS SECTION TBA. ''Gifts'' Gifts can be sended to friends and optained by other friends, you can give someone your Characters, Karts, Gliders and Tickets. If you send a gift, you will lost one of this item, for example, if you send a Pauline with only one level, you will lost her forever untill you don't get her from another pipe, but if you send a character with 3 level, this character will lost one level. Exclusive characters, karts and gliders DON'T EDIT THIS SECTION TBA. ''Training Mode'' Training Mode is a special free to use mode, where you can try any character, kart, glider, track and special challange, even if you don't unlock them yet. You can even simulate a multiplayer race with choosen dificulity, number of opponents and edited statistic. ''Story Mode'' DON'T EDIT THIS SECTION TBA. ''Tournaments'' Tournaments are special llimited-time events where everyone can race with other player and win prizes like a coins, rubies or even characters. You can use one ticket to play once, or use golden ticket to play unlimited times. You can get tickets by wining in Cup Tournaments (Tournaments from original Mario Kart Tour) or buying them in shop, you can also get it by completing challanges. To get golden ticket, you must have Gold Pass or win it on Tournaments. ''Special Challanges'' Special Challanges are limited-time event challanges with higher dificulity, you can optein special karts, gliders and characters. ''Tracks'' Original '' MKT_Icon_NewYorkMinuteC.png|New York Minute MKT_Icon_TokyoBlurC.png|Tokyo Blur MKT_Icon_ParisPromenadeC.png|Paris Promanade MKT_Icon_LondonLoopC.png|London Loop MKT_Icon_NewYorkMinute2C.png|New York Minute 2 MKT_Icon_TokyoBlur2C.png|Tokyo Blur 2 MKT_Icon_ParisPromenade2C.png|Paris Promanade 2 MKT_Icon_VancouverVelocityC.png|Vancouver Velocity '' SNES MKT_Icon_MarioCircuit1C.png|Mario Circuit 1 MKT_Icon_MarioCircuit2C.png|Mario Circuit 2 MKT_Icon_MarioCircuit3C.png|Mario Circuit 3 MKT_Icon_ChocoIsland2C.png|Choco Island 2 MKT_Icon_VanillaLake1C.png|Vanilla Lake 1 MKT_Icon_GhostValley1C.png|Ghost Valley 1 MKT_Icon_RainbowRoadSNESC.png|Rainbow Road N64 MKT_Icon_KoopaTroopaBeachC.png|Koopa Troopa Beach MKT_Icon_KalimariDesertC.png|Kalimari Desert MKT_Icon_FrappeSnowlandC.png|Frappe Snowland GBA MKT_Icon_BowserCastle1GBAC.png|Bowser Castle 1 GCN MKT_Icon_YoshiCircuitC.png|Yoshi Circuit MKT_Icon_DinoDinoJungleC.png|Dino Dino Jungle Daisy Cruiser.jpg|Daisy Cruiser DS MKT_Icon_LuigisMansionC.png|Luigi's Mansion MKT_Icon_WaluigiPinballC.png|Waluigi Pinball MKT_Icon_DKPassC.png|DK Pass Wii Coconut Mall.jpg|Coconut Mall Mushroom Gorge.jpg|Mushroom Gorge 3DS MKT_Icon_ToadCircuitC.png|Toad Circuit MKT_Icon_DaisyHillsC.png|Daisy Hills MKT_Icon_CheepCheepLagoon3DSC.png|Cheep Cheep Lagoon MKT_Icon_ShyGuyBazaarC.png|Shy Guy Bazaar MKT_Icon_MarioCircuit3DSC.png|Mario Circuit MKT_Icon_RockRockMountainC.png|Rock Rock Mountain MKT_Icon_NeoBowserCityC.png|Neo Bowser City Music Park.jpg|Music Park MKT_Icon_RainbowRoad3DSC.png|Rainbow Road ''Tours'' TBA. ''Drivers'' Normal Super Exclusive Super High-end Exclusive High-end Spotlight ''Karts'' Normal Exclusive Normal Super Exclusive Super High-end Gold Pass High-end Spotlight ''Gliders'' Normal Super High-end Shop Exclusive High-end Spotlight ''Items'' TBA. ''Tournaments'' Not any tournaments yet. ''Bonus Challanges'' ''Special Challanges'' ''Trivia'' *''This is first mobile sequel of Mario game'' *''Not couting Mario Kart GP series, this is first Mario Kart sequel'' Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Sequels